gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kathy Griffin
Kathleen Mary Griffin, born November 4, 1960, is a 58-year-old American comedian and actor. She is best known for her reality TV show My Life on the D List and she guest-starred on Glee. Personal Life Griffin was born the youngest child of John Griffin and Maggie Corbally in Oak Park, Illinois.Official Book Club Selection: A Memoir According to Kathy Griffin. Pages 7 and 11. She has three brothers, Gary (deceased), John, Kenny (deceased), and one sister, Joyce.Official Book Club Selection: A Memoir According to Kathy Griffin. Page 13. Her brother, Gary, died in January 2014 from Cancer at age 64.Kathy Griffin's 'Hero' Brother Dies of Cancer Griffin in an interview, with Entertainment Tonight in 2009, talked about her late older brother Kenny: "My brother Kenny who is now passed away and was a pedophile and went to prison and obviously wreaked a lot of havoc on my parents and the family...had an extremely profound impact on me. Maybe in some ways, the most influential relationship of my life. Meaning, when you grow up in a house with someone with that, I don't know if you call it energy, but he was violent. I saw him beat his wife right in front of me. You know, he was a pedophile. He was extremely sexually inappropriate with me ever since I was a teeny kid. It kind of shapes the way you see the world. For me, it is definitely tied into my trust issues I have with guys. ... In a way, it maybe even contributed to me having a really dark sense of humor."Kathy Griffin On Her Pedophile Brother, Jack Black's 'Shifty Eyes' and Dating Quentin Tarantino Griffin used dramatic attempts to lose weight including diet pills, day-long aerobics classes, bulimia, and even Speed.Kathy Griffin's Autobiography Namedrops Bulimia and Speed She moved to California, from her native Chicago, and joining the famed Los Angeles Groundlings comedy improvisational troupe.Kathy Website Bio She was in relationships with Jack Black, Quentin Tarantino, Steve Wozniak.,Tom Green's House Tonight, episode dated February 6, 2008.The Today Show, episode dated June 5, 2008. and a man Griffin didn't identify but said "he regular guy with a regular job."Kathy Griffin March 2011 Interview Griffin was married to Matt Moline for four years that ended in divorce in May 2006.Kathy Griffin Divorce She has a memoir titled Official Book Club Selection: A Memoir According to Kathy Griffin that was published in 2010.Official Book Club Selection: A Memoir According to Kathy Griffin (Paperback) Career Griffin had guest-starring roles on ER and Seinfeld, and she had a recurring role on Suddenly Susan for four years. She hosted her own reality show, Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D-List for five years (and six seasons) till 2010. The show was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Reality Program in the first, fourth and fifth season, and Kathy won that Emmy in the second and third season. Griffin performed many successful stand-up specials for Bravo including "Kathy Griffin...Is Not Nicole Kidman," "Strong Black Woman," "Kathy Griffin-Straight to Hell", "Kathy Griffin; She'll Cut a Bitch", "Kathy Griffin: Balls of Steal," and "Kathy Does The Bible Belt." She released her first comedy album "For Your Consideration" in June 2008 and her first Christmas album called "Suckin' It for the Holidays" in 2009. For Your Consideration received a Grammy nomination for Best Comedy Album and garnered Kathy the acclaim of being the first female comedian ever to debut at #1 on the Billboard Top Comedy Albums chart. She was nominated for a Grammy in 2010 for Best Comedy Album for "Kathy Griffin Does the Bible Belt." Griffin guest-starred on Glee in 2011. Griffin was named the new host of E!'s Fashion Police in December 2014Kathy Griffin Named New Host of E!'s Fashion Police, however she announced her departure after seven episodes through Twitter in March 2015.Kathy Griffin Flees 'Fashion Police' After Seven Episodes Filmography Trivia *She starred in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, as did other Glee star Darren Criss. *She supports the LGBT rights and she is a proud spoken person for the group. Gallery kg (1).jpg kg (2).jpg kg (3).jpg kg (4.jpg Kathy 2014 Grammy Awards 4.jpg Kathy 2014 Grammy Awards 3.jpg Kathy 2014 Grammy Awards 2.jpg Kathy 2014 Grammy Awards .jpg Amber supports The Painted Turtle.jpg KG Healthy Living.jpg KG Healthy Living, 2.jpg KG Healthy Living, 3.jpg KG Healthy Living,m4.jpg KG Healthy Living, 5.jpg KG Healthy Living, 6.jpg KG Healthy Living, 7.jpg Kate and Kathy .jpg Kathy I.jpg Kathy II.jpg Kathy Apr..jpg Kathy Mar.jpg Kathy March.jpg Kathy Marc..jpg Kathy and Kristin .jpg Kathy D P .jpg Tumblr nsr9efMNyl1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nxw0xsHBDV1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr ob5q77PqvL1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr ob5qr63bDJ1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr oz7z1nHMZn1u88r6co1 1280.jpg References Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors